


Nichtmal

by RobinCase



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episodenbezug: Todesbrücke, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: Felix wächst alles über den Kopf. Und ausnahmsweise will Till mal nicht das Arschloch sein.





	Nichtmal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> So liebe cricri: Sei vorsichtig und bedachtsam mit deinen Wünschen. Jetzt hast du mich doch tatsächlich dazu gebracht um halb vier Uhr nachts mit diesem Geschreibsel anzufangen. ;) Ich übernehme also keinerlei Verantwortung für diese Nachtschwärmerei.
> 
>  
> 
> Was sonst noch zu sagen ist:
> 
> Der Episodenbezug ist ziemlich stark ausgeprägt. Es ist also sinnvoll "Todesbrücke" gesehen zu haben, um die Handlung zu verstehen, ginge wohl aber auch ohne.
> 
> Zum Titel: Der Titel ist etwas merkwürdig und müsste wohl korrekterweise getrennt geschrieben werden. Das ist allerdings ein Fehler, der mir sehr häufig unterläuft, weil ich "nichtmal" zusammengeschrieben einfach schöner finde. Da hatte ich also ein fertiges WordDokument vor mir, aber noch keinen Titel. Und das einzige Wort, das im ganzen Dokument rot unterkringelt war, war "nichtmal". Das dafür umso häufiger. Und so ist daraus dann der Titel geworden.
> 
> Ansonsten: Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Nichtmal

 

„Ach, hätt’ ich fast vergessen: Herr Stark hat Feierabend.“

 

Dein Sarkasmus ist so scharf wie immer.

 

„Was’n Glück, dass ich kein Privatleben hab.“

 

Deine Stimme klingt bitter und du versuchst kaum es zu verstecken. Ich weiß, dass du dich im Stich gelassen fühlst, aber ich kann mich jetzt nicht auch noch um deinen verletzten Stolz kümmern.

 

Du redest von Dingen, von denen du nichts verstehst. Familie, Gefühle, Verantwortung, Angst. Davon hast du keine Ahnung. Wie auch. Der feine Herr Ritter, der es nicht einmal schafft ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein. Der hat natürlich immer auf alles eine Antwort.

 

„Du solltest endlich mal deine privaten Probleme in den Griff kriegen.“

 

Da knallt mir die Sicherung durch. Es steht dir nicht zu, mir zu sagen, was ich zu tun hab. Du kapierst auch gar nichts. Nebendienst. Geregelte Arbeitszeiten. Zeit für meinen Jungen. Von dir und deinen Launen wäre ich auch weg. Klingt doch gar nicht schlecht.

 

„Super, bin ich wieder das Arschloch, häh? Wie immer. Ich hab dir schon hundertmal meine Hilfe angeboten, aber du hast ja alles im Griff. Brauchst mich ja nicht. Du brauchst mich ja höchstens als abschreckendes Beispiel dafür, wie du nicht sein willst, richtig?“

 

Diesmal kann ich es nicht ignorieren. Ich hab dich verletzt. Das weiß ich. Aber ich kann es nicht ertragen. Wenn du jetzt anders bist, als sonst, wenn du jetzt Verständnis zeigst, dann fang ich wirklich an zu heulen. Die Tränen brennen schon in meinen Augen.

 

„Ja, wahrscheinlich.“

 

Ich sehe die bittere Enttäuschung in deinem Blick. Du stehst auf.

 

„Weißt du was? Du kannst mich mal! Such dir doch n neuen Partner.“

 

Die Tür schlägt hinter dir zu. Für einen Moment spüre ich fast so etwas wie Befriedigung. Diesmal, dieses eine Mal, bist du es, der geht, der verletzt wird. Im nächsten Moment fühlt es sich in mir nur noch leer an. So leer, wie dein Schreibtischstuhl.

 

* * *

 

Ich weiß, dass ich mich bei dir entschuldigen muss. Ich weiß, dass ich ungerecht war. Du hättest das nicht abkriegen dürfen. Aber du machst es mir auch nicht leicht. Hast nichtmal aufgeblickt, starrst einfach nur weiter auf das Glas in deinen Händen. Ich hasse es, wenn du so guckst. Verschlossen, traurig. Und wie mir jetzt klar wird, hasse ich es noch viel mehr, wenn du meinetwegen so aussiehst. Ich hab nichtmal gewusst, dass ich dir so viel bedeute. Denn das heißt es doch, wenn ich dich damit so verletzt hab. Du kaust auf der Unterlippe.

 

„Bisschen entgegenkommen musst du mir auch.“

 

Der Baigle als Friedensangebot, die minimalistische Armbewegung, wie du immer noch vermeidest mich anzusehen. Das Alles ist so typisch für dich, dass ich trotz allem ein bisschen lächeln muss. Entschuldigung angenommen. Obwohl ich nichtmal was gesagt habe. Das ist das Gute an dir.

 

Erklären muss ich es dir trotzdem. Du musst doch verstehen, warum ich dich so angefahren hab. Du musst doch verstehen, wie es mir geht. Und ja, natürlich ist das ganze eine Rechtfertigung. Das weißt du so gut wie ich.

 

Erst jetzt, wo ich es ausspreche, wird mir bewusst, wie groß meine Angst wirklich ist. Die Angst Basti zu verlieren.

 

Als du dich endlich umdrehst, schaust du mir direkt in die Augen.

 

„Du musst ihr klarmachen: Wenn’s hart auf hart kommt, dann wirst du kämpfen, okay?“

 

Du bist schroff, wie immer. Aber diesmal bin ich das Arschloch. Und du, du willst mir wirklich helfen.

 

Dann versuchst du wieder in vertraute Fahrwasser zu kommen. Die Babysitter, na klar. Wenn ich dich nicht so gut kennen würde, wär’s ja fast glaubhaft. Natürlich, Herr Ritter fühlt sich immer unwohl mit Gefühlen. Vermeiden ist halt einfacher. Du machst es dir wirklich gern sehr leicht.

 

„Ich kann heut nicht, ich hab Sebastian.“

 

Ich merke selbst, wie müde ich klinge.

 

„Das kann ich ja machen.“

 

Du vermeidest es wieder stur mich anzusehen.

 

Es gibt Momente, manchmal, ganz selten, da hab ich dich nicht verdient.

 

 

* * *

 

Du schläfst. Sieht unbequem aus. So auf dem Boden, halb auf der Spielzeugautobahn. Basti liegt auf dem Sofa. Eigentlich sollte ich dir böse sein. Weil du ihn nicht ins Bett gebracht hast. Weil das Zimmer aussieht, als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Aber ich kenne dich. Ich wusste, worauf es hinausläuft, wenn ich dir hierbei vertraue.

 

Aber ich vertraue dir. Und Basti sieht glücklich aus. Und ich bin dir dankbar.

 

Als Basti aufsteht, schlägst du die Augen auf. Hast also doch nicht geschlafen. Fängst gleich an über den Fall zu reden. Bloß nicht warten, bist die Situation anders ist, als sonst. Deine typische Vermeidungstaktik. Und auch dafür bin ich dankbar. Nur nicht darüber reden, dass _du_ auf _meinen_ Sohn aufpasst, während ich an _unserem_ Fall weiterarbeite, obwohl ich es nicht müsste.

 

 

* * *

 

Da steht er. Auf der Kannte. Sagt uns, wir sollen uns um seine Kinder kümmern. Will sich aus der Verantwortung ziehen. Lässt andere in seinem Selbstmitleid ertrinken. Und plötzlich bin ich nur noch wütend. So wütend, dass ich nichtmal merke, dass ich gerade einen suizidgefährdeten Mann anschreie. Nicht merke, wie falsch meine Worte sein könnten. Aber ich kann nicht mehr fühlen, als heiße Wut. Und Angst. Angst, was aus mir werden könnte, wenn man mir meinen Sohn wegnimmt.

 

Meine Worte sind nicht falsch. Sie machen ihn wütend. Und als er auf mich losgeht, bin ich bereit. Ich möchte ihn schlagen. Und ich fühle mich nichtmal schlecht dabei.

 

Aber du bist da. Bringst uns auseinander. Hältst ihn fest. Bringst ihn weg. Und ich komme langsam wieder zu mir. Irgendwann muss ich dir mal sagen, dass du manchmal das Einzige bist, was mich bei Verstand hält. Du und Basti.

 

Ihr seid übrigens auch die einzigen, wie mich wieder und wieder um den Verstand bringen.

 

 

* * *

 

Und jetzt. Jetzt sitzen wir auf diesem Dach. Ich weiß, dass du da bist, um mich zu beruhigen.

 

„Sebastian ist n richtig cooler Typ. Der kommt ganz nach seinem Vater. Ist genau son Dickkopf.“

 

Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du versuchst mich zu trösten. Aber das kommt natürlich nicht in Frage. Sowas ist ja nichts für so harte Kerle wie dich.

 

Aber du hast es trotzdem geschafft. Ich sehe dein selbstgefälliges Grinsen, als ich lachen muss.

 

Und dann, weil du du bist, fragst du mich nach Mandys Nummer und die Welt ist wieder in Ordnung. Fast.

 

 

* * *

 

Es klingelt. Basti legt den Finger an die Lippen und schüttelt sein federbewehrtes Haupt. Häuptling Großer-Schwarzer-Bär sagt Nein. Es klingelt nochmal. Mit Handzeichen gebe ich Basti zu verstehen, er solle zum Tisch robben und darunter Zuflucht suchen. Ich selbst schleiche in bester Indianermanier zur Tür und öffne.

 

„Till?“

Ich weiß nicht so wirklich, wen ich erwartet habe. Dich jedenfalls nicht. Ich weiß, dass du heute verabredet bist.

 

„Ich dachte, du bist mit Mandy unterwegs?“

 

Du zuckst die Schultern und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, siehst du ein kleines bisschen verlegen aus.

 

„Ich dachte wir könnten uns vielleicht mal wieder n netten Abend zu zweit machen. Oder zu dritt.“

 

Du deutest mit dem Kopf auf meinen Federschmuck.

 

„Wer bist du? Häuptling Plattfuß?“

 

Du ziehst einen Mundwinkel hoch. Dieses schiefe Grinsen, das vielleicht auch ein Lächeln ist. Das bekommst auf jeden Fall nur du so hin.

 

„Weit gefehlt.“

 

Ich werfe mich in die Brust.

 

„Man nennt mich Sehendes-Auge.“

 

Diesmal lachst du tatsächlich. Und in dem Moment schießt etwas an mir vorbei und wirft dich mit seinem Schwung fast um.

 

„Cowboys dürfen nicht hierher,“ stellt Basti mit anklagender Stimme klar. „Das ist das Gebiet der tapferen Apachen.“

 

Du lachst wieder und hebst ihn hoch.

 

„Ein Cowboy lässt sich aber nicht den Weg versperren.“

 

Damit wirfst du ihn dir über die Schulter und zwängst dich an mir vorbei.

 

„Krieger, eilt. Euer Häuptling ist in Gefahr,“ höre ich Basti aus dem Wohnzimmer rufen.

 

Ich muss lächeln. Ich schließe die Wohnungstür. Dann eile ich ihm zu Hilfe.

 

 

* * *

 

Basti ist endlich im Bett. Zu spät eigentlich, aber es hat uns allen zu viel Spaß gemacht um früher aufzuhören. Und Basti war so glücklich.

 

Als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer komme, muss ich lächeln. Du hast die Cowboyschuhe auf dem Tisch abgelegt. Bastis Hut, der dir zwar etwas zu klein ist, aber eine fabelhaft breite Krempe hat, ist dir tief in die Stirn gerutscht und du nimmst lässig einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche.

„Fehlt nur noch die Zigarre.“

 

Du blickst auf und lächelst. Diesmal richtig.

 

„Hört sich nicht schlecht an.“

 

Ich setze mich zu dir aufs Sofa und wir schweigen ein bisschen. Irgendwann stellst du die leere Flasche weg und nimmst die Füße vom Tisch. Ich erwarte, dass du jetzt aufstehst und gehst, aber das tust du nicht. Du blickst auf deine Hände, knetest deine Finger.

 

„Vielleicht ist Familie doch gar nicht so schlimm.“

 

Was eine Einsicht. Aber irgendwie lieb von dir.

 

„Ich versteh jetzt auch, wieso dir soviel an Basti liegt.“

 

Jetzt überraschst du mich aber doch. So einfühlsam bist du doch sonst nicht. Oder sagen wir, du vermeidest es zu zeigen. Mir fällt nichts ein, dass ich dazu sagen könnte. Ich höre dich einatmen, spüre, dass du noch nicht fertig bist.

 

Du zögerst.

 

Jetzt schaue ich doch zu dir rüber. Du meidest mal wieder meinen Blick. Kaust an den Fingernägeln.

 

„Du bist nicht wie Bohrmann“, sagst du schließlich und ich kann dich nur sprachlos anstarren.

 

„Du würdest nie so werden wie er. Und kein Gericht der Welt kann dir das Sorgerecht entziehen.“

 

Ich kann immer noch nicht sprechen.

„Und ich würde immer für dich aussagen. Ich erzähl denen was. Dass die niemals wieder anzweifeln, dass Basti zu dir gehört. Weil du nämlich der verdammt nochmal beste Vater der Welt bist.“

 

Du redest dich richtig in Rage. Deine Augen funkeln gefährlich.

 

„Till...“

 

„Wenn die auch nur auf die Idee kommen, das zu hinterfragen...“

 

„Till...“

 

Du siehst endlich auf. Siehst mir einen kurzen Moment in die Augen, dann ganz schnell wieder weg. Aber das hat gereicht.

 

Du stehst auf, wendest dich ab.

„Till!“

 

Ich halte dich am Arm fest. Du stehst da wie erstarrt. Dann drehst du dich um.

 

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“

 

Ich habe deine Stimme noch nie zittern hören.

 

„Nicht als Partner. Nicht als Freund. Und nicht...überhaupt nicht.“

 

Du schaust wieder an mir vorbei.

 

„Und wenn du son Schiss davor hast, dass du dich zu wenig um deinen Sohn kümmerst, dann sag mir Bescheid, verdammt nochmal. Ich übernehm deine Dienste, ich mach den Babysitter. Wenn’s sein muss schlaf ich auch wieder auf dem Fußboden. Wir schaffen das.“

 

Ich merke, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen steigen. Noch nie hat jemand so etwas Wunderbares zu mir gesagt. Ich kann es nicht verhindern. Du wirst mich wieder auslachen, aber wenn ich dich jetzt nicht umarme, dann küsse ich dich womöglich und das ginge dann nun wirklich zu weit.

 

Aber du lachst gar nicht. Im Gegenteil. Du schließt sofort deine Arme um mich, drückst mich an dich.

 

Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr.

 

Und dann. Dann spüre ich, wie du mir mit der Hand durchs Haar streichst. Wieder und wieder. Und plötzlich verstehe ich. Und als ich den Kopf hebe und zu dir raufschaue, guckst du mich an. Zögerlich. Und überraschend zärtlich. Und dann küsst _du mich._

 

Und ich merke, dass mich das überhaupt nicht stört. Nichtmal als du mich hochhebst und mit dem Rücken an meine Küchenwand drückst. Nichtmal im Mindesten.


End file.
